1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control device that produces a warning or carries out vehicle control regarding an obstacle.
2. Background Information Background Art
There is known an on-board obstacle sensing system that detects obstacles using an electromagnetic wave sensor and an ultrasonic sensor (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-301383).